Protein kinases are a group of enzymes that regulate the activity of their target proteins by the addition of phosphate groups to the protein substrate. Kinases play an essential role in many physiological processes including cell division, differentiation, cellular homeostasis and signal transduction. Kinases can be subdivided by their target into Serine/Threonine kinases and Tyrosine kinases. Tyrosine kinases are further subdivided into receptor tyrosine kinases and non-receptor tyrosine kinases. The mammalian Janus kinase (JAK) family members are non-receptor tyrosine kinases.
The JAK family has four members; JAK1, JAK2, JAK3 and TYK2. JAK1, JAK2 and TYK2 are universally expressed, whereas JAK3 expression is limited to hematopoetic cells. The JAK family is involved in intracellular signal transduction from >70 different cytokines. Cytokines bind to their cell surface receptors resulting in receptor dimerization and subsequent activation/phosphorylation of JAK tyrosine kinases. The JAKs are either constitutively associated with the receptor or are recruited upon cytokine binding. Specific tyrosine residues on the receptor are then phosphorylated by activated JAKs and serve as docking sites for STAT proteins. STATs are phosphorylated by JAKs, dimerize, then translocate to the nucleus where they bind specific DNA elements and activate gene transcription. JAK1 signals in conjunction with all JAK isoforms in a cytokine dependent manner.
JAKs are essential for multiple physiological functions. This has been demonstrated using genetically engineered mouse models that are deficient in specific JAKs. Jak1−/− mice die perinatally, while Jak2−/− mice have deficiencies in erythropoesis and die around day E12. Jak3−/− mice are viable, but have a SCID phenotype with deficiencies in T cells, B cells and NK cells. TYK2−/− mice exhibit features of hyper IgE syndrome. These phenotypes demonstrate the essential and non-redundant roles of JAK activity in vivo (K. Ghoreschi, A. Laurence, J. J. O'Shea, Immunol. Rev. 228, 273 (2009)).
Furthermore, mutations in the JAK enzymes have been associated with diseases in humans. Inactivating mutations in JAK3 (or the cognate common gamma chain cytokine receptor) cause a severe SCID phenotype (J. J. O'Shea, M. Pesu, D. C. Bork, P. S. Changelian, Nat. Rev. Drug Discov. 3, 555 (2004)). Deletions of TYK2 result in hyper IgG syndrome and increased infection risk (Y. Minegishi et al., Immunity. 25, 745 (2006)). No inactivating mutations have been reported for JAK1 or JAK2, consistent with the data from mice that demonstrates that JAK1 and JAK2 deficient mice are not viable. However, several mutations that result in constitutively active JAK2 have been identified, resulting in myeloproliferative diseases and confirming the central role of JAK2 in hematopoesis (O. bdel-Wahab, Curr. Opin. Hematol. 18, 117 (2011)). JAK2 is the sole JAK family member involved in signal transduction of the critical hematopoetic cytokines IL-3, GMCSF, EPO and TPO.
The wealth of mouse and human genetic data demonstrating a central role for JAK kinase activity in autoimmune disease, hematopoesis and oncology has been supported by the use of pan-JAK inhibitors in clinical trials for autoimmune diseases and neoplasms (See K. Ghoreschi, et al, Immunol. Rev. 228, 273 (2009), and A. Quintas-Cardama, H. Kantarjian, J. Cortes, S. Verstovsek, Nat. Rev. Drug Discov. 10, 127 (2011)).
A considerable body of literature has accumulated that link the Jak/STAT pathway to various diseases and disorders including hyperproliferative disorders and cancer such as leukemia and lymphomas, immunological and inflammatory disorders such as transplant rejection, asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, allergies, rheumatoid arthritis, type I diabetes, amyotropic lateral sclerosis and multiple sclerosis.